


Avengers, Assemble!

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Cop Jensen, First Time, Humor, Jared is dressed as Thor, Jensen is dressed as Captain America, M/M, Nerd Jared, Nerd Jensen, Schmoop, Student Jared, Super Cheesy Pick-Up Lines, tattooed jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jared hears one more cheesy pick-up line about Thor's hammer, he might just lose it. But when he is saved by a guy dressed as Captain America, he might just change his mind. What happens when Jared wakes up next to Captain America the following morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers, Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO cashing in my "Nerd Card" on this one.....
> 
> So, here's the story. When I write, I tend to have noise playing in the background. My favorite thing to write with is the Avengers movie. It's my favorite. Literally. I can quote the whole thing to you. This was written the night before I went to see Avengers: Age of Ultron. I might have been a little too excited. Or consumed too much wine. Jury's still out on that one.
> 
> I obviously don't own Jared nor Jensen. If I did, I wouldn't have time to be writing, I'd be busy doing..... other things. 
> 
> I also don't own any of the Superheroes mentioned here; they all belong to Marvel and the DC Universe. 
> 
> Much love to my beta and muse, Supernaturally_Bonafide15 Thanks for all of your inspiration!

Jared sighed, resisting the urge to bang his head against the bar. If he heard one more cheesy pick-up line from a guy dressed in a ridiculous costume, he was going back to his hotel room. Sure, it was an ‘ _Avengers Assemble!’_ convention, and yes, Jared _was_ dressed as Thor. But if one more person asked him just how big his hammer really was, Jared was going to lose his mind.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jared turned to see a guy dressed as the Hulk; completing the outfit by only wearing ripped shorts. The rest of his body was painted green, and his eyes were trained on Jared’s bare arms. “Hey there, Thor. Why don’t you let me buy you a drink?”

Jared smiled, twisting away from the hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. I just want to enjoy my beer in peace.”

The Hulk moved closer, pressing Jared against the bar, his height towering above Jared’s 6’4” frame. _‘Jeez, how big was this guy?’_

“Come on. Don’t be that way. Let me buy you a drink, and maybe later, we can go up and see how many headboards this Hulk can smash.”

Jared tried to muffle his laughter. “Sorry, I make it a point to not jump into bed with guys who speak in the third person, even if they are referring to their alter ego.” He pushed back against the other man’s chest. “If you will excuse me-“

“Come on, baby-“

“I think the nice man asked you to move away from him,” a voice spoke up, an arm snaking in between the Hulk and the man pinned against the bar. “You really should do what he’s asking.”

Jared looked down as a man dressed as Captain America stepped between him and the Hulk that refused to take no for an answer. The green painted man looked down as well, snorting at the shorter man. “What are you gonna do, Cap? Twirl your shield in my direction?”

The man pulled a badge out of the pocket of his red, white, and blue suit. “How about I get my partner to come down and arrest you for sexual harassment? Would that help your anger issues at all?”

The man stepped back, holding up his hands. “Sorry, dude. I didn’t mean anything. I’ll just-“ The guy stumbled back, tripping over his feet in his haste to leave.

Jared smiled as he watched the guy leave, falling back against the bar in relief. The man dressed as Captain America turned around to face him and Jared felt the breath rush out of him as he was met with a pair of bright green eyes and full, pink lips.

“Are you okay?”

Closing his gaping mouth, Jared nodded. “Um… yeah. No damage done.”

Captain snorted. “Besides a cheesy pick-up line.”

“Not the first one I’ve heard tonight.”

Leaning against the bar next to Jared, the other man laughed. “Oh I know what you mean. I had a guy dressed as Loki ask if he could penetrate my shield with his scepter.” He smiled as Jared laughed, the man’s own mouth opening to show two rows of perfectly white teeth. “You know, for being nerds, these guys have quite a lot of confidence.”

Jared nodded. “It comes with the whole cos-playing thing. You dress up as someone that you admire, and you feel like you can do anything. Maybe even save the world.”

The other man agreed. “Even withstand terrible pick-up lines from guys who paint themselves green.” He turned from Jared, a blush lighting his cheeks. “Or find the nerve to talk to a cute guy at the bar.”

Jared felt his own cheeks burning in a matching blush. He chuckled nervously as the Captain seemed to realize what he said.

“Oh man. That is not how I wanted this to go down. I was gonna come over here and ask you nicely if I could buy you a drink. But then that stupid Hulk had to ruin everything.”

Jared held up his hand, effectively stopping the other man from continuing his mumbling. “Maybe you should ask what you came over to ask then. See how it goes?”

Captain stopped, his eyes looking up, meeting Jared’s. He coughed, clearing his throat. “Well, um. You look like a nice guy, and all nerdy pick-up lines aside, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

Jared smiled, signaling the bartender for two _Phil Coulson’s_. “First round is on me.”

 

*One Drink In*

“You’re from Texas, too? So am I! Dude, that’s amazing! Don’t tell me that you’re a Spurs fan?”

“Well of course! You cannot sit there with a straight face and say that the Mavs are gonna make it to the playoffs?”

“Oh now you’ve pissed me off. You’ve got to buy the next round now.”

 

*Two Drinks In*

“My friend Chad was supposed to come as Loki, but the fucker backed out at the last minute. My costume made so much more sense.”

“Well you certainly have the hair for it.”

 

*Three Drinks In*

“What made you want to become a cop?”

“Ever since I was a kid, I pulled this toddler from a swimming pool. And I don’t know…. There’s something. I don’t know. A feeling or something when you save someone. Makes the risk worth it, ya know?”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You really _are_ Captain America.”

 

*Four Drinks In*

“We should get some shots.”

 

*Four Drinks (And a Shot) In*

“Why is this shot called the Tesseract?”

“Because it has the energy to knock you on your ass.”

 

*Five Drinks (And a Shot) In*

“No! Spiderman should not be allowed to be included with the Avengers! It’s not fair that he should get to sling in whenever he wants. Just because he got bit by a damn spider!”

“But it was a _radioactive_ spider.”

“I don’t care if it was a spider that can stand on its head and do tricks. I’d rather see Batman in the Avengers than Spiderman!”

“ _Batman_?”

“Yes, Batman.”

“Hold on, if we’re gonna start talking about Batman, I’m gonna need another shot.”

 

*Six Drinks (And Two Shots) In*

“So, Thor. Just how big _is_ your hammer?”

 

*The Next Morning*

Jared groaned, slinging a hand across his eyes, trying to block out both the sun streaming in the window and the pounding in his head. He began to twist his body, stopping suddenly as he saw what was next to him.

A naked, muscular back stretched out beside him. The sheet was bunched around the man’s waist, revealing the top of black, cotton boxers that were emblazoned with the Iron Man logo. Jared’s hand reached out to touch, his fingers itching to trace along the red, white, and blue shield that was inked onto the man’s shoulder blade. _‘Oh shit! I slept with Captain America!’_

As Jared stared, the man turned, green eyes opening blearily as the full lips opened in a wide yawn. “Good morning.”

Pulling his arm back, Jared blushed. He cleared his throat. “Um. Good morning. How did you sleep?”

The other man winced as he moved. “I think I got hammered last night, in more ways than one.”

Jared laughed nervously, moving back from the gorgeous man in his bed. Swinging his legs over the side, he sat up, running his fingers back through his hair. “Look, uh-“

The other man pushed himself against the mahogany headboard, his dirty blonde hair sticking up in several directions. “Jensen.”

“Right, Jensen. I’m Jared, by the way.” The tall man stood up, shifting from one foot to the other. “I don’t normally do stuff like this, actually I _never_ do stuff like this.”

A look of confusion flew across Jensen’s face, followed by a look of sadness. Steeling his features, the man quickly recovered and forced out a laugh. “Oh, you mean last night. I don’t usually do stuff like that either.” He pushed the sheet off of himself, making to stand up. “I can just leave, make it easier for the both of us.”

“No!” Jared sighed as the other man jumped at his raised voice. “That’s not what I meant! I just…. From what I remember of last night, I really think I like you Jensen. You seem like a cool dude. And… Could we maybe just start over?”

The man stood up, pausing in thought before a smile moved across his face. He squared his shoulders before walking over to Jared, his hand outstretched. “Hi. My name is Jensen Ackles. I’m 25, I’m a police officer, I’m sadly obsessed with Captain America and I would really like to take you out for breakfast.”

Smiling, Jared grabbed the hand in his own. “It’s nice to meet you Jensen. My name is Jared Padalecki. Yes, I’m Polish, and no, you don’t have to learn to spell my name right away. I’m 23 and I am about to graduate from college, where I major in English Literature and Mythology, hence the obsession with Thor. And I would love to go out to breakfast with you.”

Jared pulled Jensen into his chest, his hand underneath the freckled chin. He pressed his lips against Jensen’s, licking along the seam, tasting a flavor that he couldn’t wait to get more of in the future. “But I think I might have some other plans for the time being.” He walked Jensen backward toward the bed. “Maybe we could postpone breakfast? I think we should further study the use of Thor’s hammer right now. Purely for research.”

Jensen laughed as he felt the back of his knees hit the bed. He tumbled down onto it, pulling Jared down on top of himself. “And then schwarma after?”

Jared laughed, nuzzling against Jensen’s neck. “Yeah, sex. Then schwarma after.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are so greatly appreciated and fuel my fire! :)


End file.
